The Music Box
by xXDarkAngelKittenXx
Summary: Part IV. Sequel to Only for You. Summary Inside.


It's once again Amy's birthday and Shadow seems to have run out of ideas for a birthday present. But when walking around, he finds something that seems to be perfect but only for his sentimental reasons. Will Amy like the present he gives her?

**Hello, my little readers! Guess what? I thought of another part to my little one-shot series! This is part four of the It Feels Like a Thunderstorm series; this being the sequel to Only for You. Reading the summary, you find that this is a year into the future on Amy's birthday once again. So, if you haven't read the last part or any other part, please do as it picks up from then. Other than that, please enjoy part four!**

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Shadow the Hedgehog, Amy Rose, or any other STH characters used in this story. They belong to SEGA.

* * *

><p><em>x*The Music Box*x<em>

* * *

><p>Shadow stared at the window in thought. Inside, it held all kinds of small figurines and snow globes and other cute knick-knacks. Anything in there couldn't possibly be over fifty dollars…not that he wanted some cheap plaything for her.<p>

She was special and she deserved something special.

Yet she was always one for whimsical toys and childlike objects. I mean, the soon-to-be nineteen year old pink hedgehog had a collection of stuffed animals. Just five, but it always unnerved him the times he's stayed at her house; their lifeless beady black eyes staring at nothing. The ebony hedgehog shuddered thinking about it.

But going back to the problem at hand. Tomorrow would be Amy's birthday…and their one year anniversary. He needed a present and he had run out of ideas for one. Sure, he supposed anything (not in the sense of _just_ anything) would do, but he was one to over think certain things.

And this was one of those many things.

Sighing, he pushed the door to the little shop and let himself in. A small bell rung above his head as he came in and a red female rabbit looked up. Her bright blue eyes shimmered as she smiled.

"Hello, sir. Is there anything in particular you're looking for?" she - reading her name tag; Sarafina - asked.

Coming up to the counter, he looked around the tiny place, trying to find the one thing he didn't see in the window, "Um…I'm looking for something that a girl would like." he simply said, his ruby red orbs settling on her.

"Your daughter?" a very small blush appeared, but quickly went away. He shook his head.

"No…my girlfriend." as the word flew from Shadow's mouth, it still felt like a foreign word, having not gotten use to saying it.

"Aw, how cute. Well, what's she like?" Sarafina asked, with a tilted head.

"Um, she's bubbly…kind, caring…" He stopped when the rabbit ducked under the cash register and could hear shuffling. The rabbit soon came back up with a small rectangular box - about the size of a infant's shoe box - and a smaller red box.

"How about this?" she asked, smiling brightly. Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"_What_ is it?" he asked in return.

"It's a music box. The necklace with the key comes with it." Sarafina explained, opening the small red box to reveal the silver key. Taking it, she inserted it into the keyhole on the box and twisted it five times before it locked up. She quickly opened the lid and let it go, and a little figurine started twisting around as a soft melody played. A sudden flashback came to Shadow and left just as quickly as it had arrived.

"…How much?"

"I'll give it to you for fifteen." the red rabbit smiled. She almost reminded him of the girl to gift was going to. Taking out his wallet, he gave the female the fifteen and waited as she wrapped it up.

"…Thank you…" he finally said.

"No problem. Come back soon!" He assumed that was what the employee were supposed to say but couldn't help but feel it meant 'Tell me how it goes!'.

As Shadow exited the shop, he looked on as the sun set. Looking at the wrapped up present, he felt he had accomplished something. Why? He wasn't sure of that yet…

* * *

><p>The next day came easy for Shadow. He got to wake up to the beautiful hedgehog he called his girlfriend on her birthday as well as their anniversary. He had to bare through with stuffed animals for her. The next part of the day was kind of hectic, though. Rouge had to make a big fuss by putting on a huge party for both the hedgehogs. Amy was happy, so Shadow put through the crazy antics of his former partner.<p>

At the party, more people came unlike last year. Of course the gang was there, and Sonic brought along Sally this time. The blue hedgehog joked that he was surprised the ebony male stuck to her for so long and received a punch to the shoulder for it. Gifts were exchanged, for both the birthday girl and the couple (thought Shadow didn't know why…) and finally they were sitting in a restaurant for their alone time.

"I can't believe the amount gifts I got! I don't even think I have enough room for them all…" Amy giggled. The sound of it brought a small smile to Shadow's face.

"I'm sure you'll find enough space for it all." he replied.

"Well, you still never gave me yours." she said, blinking expectantly.

"Not yet, Rose. Have you no patience?"

"Absolutely none! Can I at least get a hint? Please?!" When the male shook his head, she pouted.

"That face won't work on me, this time, sweetheart." Shadow said with a smirk. Her jade green orbs sparkled in amusement as she eased up.

"Oh, fine! Be that way. Just know, I'll be there when you're birthday comes up." the rosy female said, with a snicker.

"I'm sure you will."

"And I'll do the same thing!"

"I'm sure you will."

"…Bubbles are pink, Shadow."

"No, they're partially soap and transparent. I'm still paying attention, so don't try." Amy huffed as he quickly caught on. He sipped his water as she continued to eat, but not without muttering a 'whatever'.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Amy was nearly bouncing around from the anticipation. Shadow _still_ hadn't given her the present he got, and was holding in his hands for her to see! She liked the wrapping on it, and tried guessing what it could be based on its size, but to no avail. When they got in front of her house, Shadow prepared to go in, but was stopped.

"Nuh-uh! You want in, you gimme that present!" Amy exclaimed. The ebony male smiled.

"You want it that bad?"

"Yes! For Pete's sake, Shadow, just give me it!"

Faking a sigh, he reluctantly handed it over and the female immediately went to work on the wrapping. Inside she found a box. She opened that box and a smile was thrown across her face as she gazed upon what she held.

Inside, was a light pink porcelain box, with silver embellishments on the edges, and a silver oval on the front and a slim rectangular opening in it. A little red box rested on top of that. Though it was a ridiculous amount of boxes, she was happy nonetheless.

"Oh, you got me a music box! I've always wanted one of these!" Amy exclaimed.

"Really?" Shadow asked.

"Yes. When I was younger, my mom bought one for me. I used to play it all the time, but when my parents died and I had to leave our home, someone broke in and stole it. This one looks so similar to it, it's scary!" she explained, though sad, it must've been a happy memory. Seeing one after so long.

"How come you never thought to buy another?"

"I didn't know where to find one. I search online but all that comes up is this little shop downtown. Every time I look, they're sold out; limited edition, it says."

_That's why it was behind the counter and not in the public eye. It might have belong to Sarafina….and she gave it to me._

"Oh…" He watched as she took the key as turned it five times before it locked up. Flipping open the lid with her thumb, and letting the key go, the ballerina figurine started twisting around. The same soft melody that Shadow listened to earlier played as Amy hummed along with it. When it finished, she pulled Shadow in for an embrace. He returned it and pecked her cheek.

When she pulled away, looking down at the box and back up at him, "If you don't mind me asking, what made you think about buying this?" Amy asked, curious.

"Well…"

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Maria, why do you always play with that box every night?"<strong>_

_**The blonde-haired girl smiled at the young ebony hedgehog, "It's not just a box, Shadow. It's a music box." she said.**_

"…_**You put instruments in it?"**_

"_**No, Shadow. The box **_makes_** the music." Maria giggled.**_

"_**Oh…how?" Shadow asked. Gently taking his gloved hand, the blond girl walked him closer to her dresser.**_

"_**You see this necklace I wear?" she asked, pointing to it. He nodded, "Well, the key at the end goes in this little hole," she said, doing so, "and when I turn it five times, it'll lock so it doesn't break. Then I open the box," and she when she did, a small person came out.**_

"_**Why do you put people in it? That seems wrong." the ebony hedgehog said.**_

_**The girl rolled her bright blue eyes, "It's not a **_real_** person, silly. It's a figurine. On Earth, they make them out of this stuff called porcelain. It's like opaque glass."**_

"_**Oh…so the music?"**_

"_**I was getting to that, all I have to do is take the key out and…" when she did, a soft melody started to play. Shadow thought it sounded like a piano with a higher tone. Soon, it stopped and the box closed by itself.**_

"_**What happened?" Shadow asked, trying to open the box, but couldn't.**_

"_**When the song is over, it closes and locks. That's why it has a key."**_

"_**Oh…" this time he sounded sad. With a soft gaze, she took the key from around her neck and put it around his. He looked up at her with his crimson eyes, "What's this for?"**_

"_**I'm giving you the key so you can take it to your room and listen to it as much as you want tonight. Just return it tomorrow." Maria smiled. Looking at key, he then proceeded to grab the box carefully from her dresser.**_

"_**Thank you, Maria."**_

"_**Oh, it's nothing. But, Shadow?"**_

"_**Yes?"**_

"_**I know I can't see the future, but I feel that when you find your special someone, they'll want a music box. All girls aren't the same, but…just think about it, would you?"**_

"_**I don't like girls. I just like you, Maria."**_

_**She smiled with a blush, "That's sweet of you to say, but I have one already. Promise me you'll think about it?"**_

_**He looked down, but finally gazed up at her with a smile, "Okay, Maria. I promise."**_

"_**Thanks, Shadow…"**_

* * *

><p>"Shadow…?"<p>

"Yes, Maria?" Shadow muttered.

"…Music boxes remind you of her, don't they?" His crimson eyes stared into her jade green ones.

"Yeah. She told me to promise to think about giving my 'special someone' a music box. She would've been happy to know her assumption actually came true." he said, with a small smile. Amy returned it before capturing his lips in a chaste kiss.

"Well, it's the best present I've gotten."

"You haven't opened the others."

"I know."


End file.
